


Nightlight

by EJWalters



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: its interesting, to say the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Reader is Hiccup’s long lost sister from Stoik’s second marriage where his second wife died in the winter a couple years after she was born and then when she was like ten she went missing and it turns out she had made friends with a dragon and the two of them ran off to explore the world together.





	Nightlight

You had landed on Berk a few days ago. You were hesitant to come back, but you doubted anyone would recognize you. It had been a long time since you had been home and you had done a lot of growing. You looked down at the village from your place in the sky on Nightlight’s back. She chirped at you and you let out a little breath. The village was full of dragons now, much different from how you remembered it. You took a deep breath and let it out.  
“Down we go.”  
Nightlight flew down to the island and landed in the trees, a little bit away from the edge of the village. You took a steadying breath and gave Nightlight a small smile when she nudged your hand with her head. You started walking into the village and ignored the stares coming from the villagers. You supposed they didn’t get many newcomers and probably none with a nightfury by their side. You guessed they’d never seen one. You had yet to meet another one besides Nightlight. You started heading towards where you vaguely remembered Gobber’s shop to be, wondering if Hiccup would be inside, doing his best to help out.  
You found the forge and lightly knocked on the doorframe that lead inside, “Anyone here?”  
“Who’s askin’?” Gobber’s response came as he hobbled around to come face to face with you, “Never seen you ‘round here before.”  
You shook your head, “Not for a long time, no. But I figured it was time to come home.”  
Gobber squinted at you and looked at you closely before gasping, “(Y/N).”  
You gave a small smile, “Surprise?”  
He pulled you into a bone-crushing hug, “We all thought you were dead, lass.”  
“I’ve had a couple of close calls before,” you admitted, “Is Hiccup here?”  
Gobber released you and started working on what he was working on before you came in, “No. He’s hardly had the time since he became Chief.”  
“Ah, so Dad decided it was time?” you asked, picking up a stray knife and messing with it.  
Gobber slowed his movements, “Not exactly.”  
You stared at him, almost glaring, “What do you mean?”  
“Welllll,” he seemed reluctant to tell you.  
“Gobber,” you pushed, suspecting you knew what had happened, but not wanting to accept it.  
“You should go talk to your brother,” Gobber said, voice heavy with something you couldn’t quite place.  
You ran out of the forge and started shouting your brother’s name, desperate to find him and hoping that it wasn’t true. Nightlight came to your side from where she had been hiding in the trees, hearing you distressed and making sure you were okay. She ran alongside you as you ran towards where you hoped your old house was still standing. You pounded on the door.  
“Hiccup!” you shouted.  
“Right behind you,” a voice called.  
You turned desperately and found your big brother, all grown up, but with a peg leg like Gobber, but a little more advanced. Leave it to him to make a better design for a leg.  
His eyes widened when he saw you, “(Y/N)? You’re alive?” He went to take a step closer to you, but Nightlight growled and he stopped, “Another nightfury.” Hiccup looked like his world had just turned upside down.  
You threw yourself into his arms, “Gobber said you’re Chief, but he wouldn’t tell me what happened to Dad,” you were doing your best not to break down crying.  
Hiccup caught you in surprise, “Woah. It’s okay, (Y/N/N).”  
“He’s dead, isn’t he?” you asked, voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.  
“Yeah. He is. He died a couple years ago,” Hiccup confirmed.  
It was like a levy opened and suddenly you were sobbing and you couldn’t stop.  
“Let’s go inside, okay?” Hiccup suggested gently.  
You nodded and let him guide you inside the house where the two of you sat and he let you cry and comforted you the best he could.  
When you had calmed down, you wiped your face and accepted the glass of water your brother offered you.  
“How did he die?” you asked.  
“That’s a very, very long story,” Hiccup said.  
You just stared at him.  
He let out a little chuckle, “You haven’t changed a bit,” and told the story of how he had been exploring, found his mother, Valka, and Drago had taken over the biggest nest of dragons he had ever seen, including his own nightfury Toothless.  
“Wait, you have a nightfury?” you had interjected.  
“Yeah. I found him about seven years ago,” Hiccup said.  
“And you named him Toothless?”  
“Well, they do-”  
“Have retractable teeth,” you said together.  
“Fair enough,” you decided, “Continue.”  
He did, telling you about the fight that happened on the island where the Bewilderbeast was and how Stoik died before telling of the fight for Berk.  
“He died to protect you,” you said after he had finished his tale.  
Hiccup nodded, “He did.”  
You nodded slowly, “So how did you meet Toothless?”  
Hiccup chuckled and let out a sigh before going into the story of how he met Toothless, how the village went to go get rid of the nest and how they had beat the alpha of the nest. When he was done you were laughing, “You are just a magnet for trouble, aren’t you?”  
Hiccup laughed too, “I guess I am. What about you? How did you and your nightfury meet? I thought Toothless was the only one.”  
“I thought Nightlight was the only one,” you admitted, “I found her with a bad wing in mountains. I took care of her and then she took care of me. I knew I couldn’t leave her behind, but that she had to go. Berk was none too friendly towards dragons then. So I packed a small bag and left with her.  
“You don’t have a saddle,” Hiccup noted.  
You shrugged, “Didn’t need one. I made some pants with really thick leather. It might be nice to have one, though.”  
“We’ll make you one,” Hiccup promised.  
You gave a small smile, “Thanks.”  
“You know, not a single day goes by where you don’t cross my mind,” Hiccup admitted.  
“Me too.”  
A woman with brown hair that was greying came into the house in a tizzy, “Hiccup! There’s another nightfury outside!!”  
You moved to stand cautiously behind your brother.  
“I know,” Hiccup said, glancing back at you with an amused smile.  
“She’s beautiful!” the woman exclaimed.  
“I know,” Hiccup repeated, grabbing your hand and giving it a light squeeze.  
“She’s-” the woman cut herself off, finally noticing you, “Who’s this?”  
“This is (Y/N),” Hiccup said.  
“Your little sister that disappeared?”  
“Yes. (Y/N), this is Valka. My mom.”  
You peaked around your brother’s shoulder, but didn’t say anything.  
“She looks so much like your father,” Valka said.  
You remained silent.  
Hiccup gave you a small smile, “I don’t think she’s entirely used to people, Mom.”  
“I am. I’m just better with them when I have Nightlight,” you defended.  
Hiccup chuckled, “Right. Why don’t we go flying? Nightlight and Toothless can meet eachother and we can keep catching up.”  
You nodded, “I’d like that,” and then scurried outside to the safety of your dragon.


End file.
